Un katana dans l'ombre
by Lady Zalia
Summary: Kaëlin est une jeune demi-elfe roublarde qui se débrouille comme elle peut pour répondre aux quotas imposés par la guilde de voleurs à laquelle elle appartiens... Mais tout n'est pas aussi simple lorsqu'un drow au sale caractère se trouve dans les parages
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Kirin-Tenshi, roublarde, ficeuse et incapable de faire quelque chose d'autre

Auteur : Kirin-Tenshi / Lady Zalia, roublarde, ficeuse et tant d'autres…

Type : Univers de Donjons et Dragons, Humour et plus si affinité.

Disclaimers : Pour mes fans et les non néophytes de D&D, il me faut vous fournir quelques infos quant à la nature des persos. Tous les personnages sont issus de ma création propre (enfin presque... surtout quand je suis maîtresse de mon cerveau )

-Daeris : C'est un drow (elfe noir vivant habituellement sous terre) qui ne fait guère le bien et n'aime pas les habitants de la surface.

-Kaëlin : C'est une roublarde sans grands talents (voleuse) venant tout juste de se voir promue assassine. Elle n'est pas extrêmement douée mais que son caractère imprévisible l'aide souvent à se sortir de situations catastrophiques.

Les phrases entre sont des pensées.

Daeris évalua rapidement la situation : Il était en infériorité numérique, pris par surprise dans une rue sans issue par une dizaine de gardes avertis qu'un elfe noir se baladait en ville alors que sa quête requérait de la discrétion et aucune preuve ; en bref un travail d'assassin dans une ville récemment théâtre de massacres sanglants entre des elfes et des drows; ce qui expliquait le remous que pouvait provoquer Daeris, aussi discret soit-il dans cette ville.

Même si il pouvait sans problème régler leur compte à ce tas de miliciens ventripotents, il était plus facile pour lui et pour le bien de sa quête de se laisser arrêter, afin de s'échapper un peu plus tard.

Il fit mine de résister, tuant quelques gardes pour faire plus vrai avant de se laisser prendre, crachant quelques insultes drow au passage jusqu'à, comme il s'y attendait, une vulgaire prison de province, à peine gardée par deux hommes bien plus intéressés par une jeune demi-elfe emprisonnée dans une autre cellule que par la surveillance de Daeris et donc leur propre survie.

Il profita de ces quelques instants de répit pour réfléchir à son évasion. Ses fidèles armes Eirtwill et Zarkeill avaient été entreposées un peu plus loin mais il n'en aurait sûrement pas besoin pour tuer les deux gardes. La demi-elfe à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux roux ; une roublarde de bas étages d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, était pendue par les pieds et essayait vainement de se détacher sous les regards hilares et légèrement lubriques des deux hommes.

Réussissant à se défaire de ses liens et à sortir de sa cellule sans bruits, il sourit devant la stupidité des êtres de la surface et sur la faiblesse des humains.

Arrivé derrière eux, il leur brisa la nuque d'un geste avec un sourire cruel, sous le regard intrigué de la jeune fille. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, se demandant s'il devait la tuer. Dans l'état actuel des choses, ça ne ferait que lui faire perdre du temps, il s'en retourna donc vers la sortie après avoir récupéré ses précieuses lames, sans un regard en arrière.

K- Hey tu pourrais m'aider au moins ! Hey l'elfe noir t'entends c'que j'dis ou t'en à rien a foutre !

Daeris ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, continuant rapidement son chemin. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retourna vivement se trouvant face à la roublarde.

D- Qu'est ce que tu veux, tu cherches la mort ou quoi !

K- Hey je me suis galérée à me libérer toute seule pasque môssieu l'elfe noir n'en à rien à foutre des gens aux alentours…

D- Exactement.

K- Maiiis, je disais donc avant que tu m'interrompes, je peux peut être profiter du fait que tu aies tué les gardes pour m'échapper en même temps !

L'elfe noir regarda pendant quelques secondes son interlocutrice. Elle ne semblait ressentir aucune peur ou animosité particulière à son égard mais plutôt comme si elle s'en foutait royalement. Elle n'était pas laide pour une demi-elfe mais elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être très puissante. Elle venait de récupérer son katana, arme plutôt inhabituelle pour un voleur qu'elle avait accroché dans son dos et une série de petites dagues un peu partout sur ses vêtements.

D- Pfff, pitoyable et pathétique voleuse. T'as pas intérêt de me gêner ou je te tue illico.

K- Ok ok t'excites pas j'ai compris, je reste à une distance respectable de toi ! Moi c'est Kaëlin et d'abord je suis une assassin et non une vulgaire voleuse… hé mais tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ? Eh attend moi !!

Rapidement lassé par une discussion quasi incessante, Daeris avait mis le plus de distance entre la fille et lui, la laissant se prendre tous les pièges, évitant les patrouilles pour les lui réserver, espérant ainsi s'en débarrasser. Déjà que cette mission n'avait pas l'air extrêmement passionnante, il avait jusqu'à la flemme de tuer cette gamine tout juste sortit de sa guilde. Il se concentrer sur sa mission. Il était censé attendre un contact dans un bar, contact qui n'était d'ailleurs jamais venu ; il n'avait donc que très peu d'informations sur sa cible. Il fallait qu'il trouve cet assassin supposé le renseigner à tout prix !

Un peu plus loin :

Pfff ce n'est pas drôle, il m'a à peine remarqué. Kaëlin estimes toi heureuse qu'il ne t'ai pas tué. Tu dois le saouler vu tous les pièges et les patrouilles qu'il t'a laissé ! Pour ma première grande mission en tant qu'assassin, moi qui devait simplement donner des renseignements sur la cible à un mercenaire que je devais retrouver dans un bar c'est pas brillant. Il a dû partir et je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Quelle idiote de se faire arrêter juste avant. Ma réputation de voleuse me précède un peu trop…

Elle rattrapa le drow un peu plus loin qui se retourna vivement, cette fois épées au poings

D- Cette fois-ci je vais te tuer et j'aurai enfin la paix !

Kaëlin recula sans pour autant laisser la peur se trahir sur son visage.

Il voulait se battre et ben même si il avait l'air fort elle ne fuirait pas… du moins tant que la situation ne la mettait pas en danger de mort… après réflexion…

Elle sortit son katana de son fourreau, reculant tout de même. Daeris sourit. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir une seconde devant lui.

D- Inutile tu vas mourir tu'rilthiir __ !___Demi-elfe)_

Kaëlin réussit à parer le premier coup mais avec la force avec laquelle son adversaire maniait ses armes, elle fut projetée dans le mur quelques mètres plus loin, perdant dans sa chute le précieux document qu'elle était censée remettre.

Le regard du drow se porta tout naturellement au papier qui se trouvait devant lui et arrêta son geste en voyant son nom.

Il ramassa le parchemin et le parcouru rapidement du regard. C'était les ordres et les informations qu'il aurait dû recevoir de son contact, quant à sa cible.

D- Comment es-tu entré en possession de ce document ?

Kaëlin se releva, massant son épaule douloureuse ou un hématome d'une couleur inquiétante commençait déjà à se former.

K- Ahhh, ça ?! Ben c'était ma mission avant que je me fasse arrêter. Je devais transmettre ce document à un assassin que je devais retrouver dans un bar mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. Et puis d'ailleurs ma mission est fichue je pourrais pas le retrouver je sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Il doit déjà être partit à l'heure qu'il est. Mais en quoi ça te regarde d'abord ! T'étais…

D- Fermes là !

La jeune roublarde se renfrogna. Toujours des ordres comme si elle était une gamine ! Elle rengaina son katana. De toute façon qu'il essaye de la tuer ou non, ce n'était pas son arme qui lui serait d'une grande utilité. Elle se dirigea vers la suite du couloir et vers la sortie du bâtiment, passant entre le drow et le mur en retenant sa respiration. Apparemment il semblait absorbé par la lecture du parchemin et ne se souciait plus d'elle. Mais alors qu'elle allait le dépasser, un bras violement plaqué contre le mur lui barra la route.

D- Je suis celui que tu cherches alors restes ici j'ai des questions à te poser.

La demi-elfe suivit le bras du regard jusqu'à arriver à la tête de son interlocuteur. C'était la première fois qu'elle observait un elfe noir d'aussi près et elle devait admettre qu'il était plus beau qu'elle se l'imaginait.

K- On pourrait peut-être parler autre part…

Daeris tourna vers elle ses yeux rouges : Bien suis-moi

Ils quittèrent sans attendre les bâtiments de la prison, se dirigeant vers un bar de voleur où ils pourraient parler sans risque que quiconque surprenne leur conversation.

D- Alors cette cible ?

K- C'est un homme d'affaires extrêmement influent. Son assassina en lui-même ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes mais il te faudra franchir un écran de gardes. Tu devras me retrouver après ta mission et alors je te transmettrais ta récompense. N'oublies pas ; l'alerte ne devra pas être donnée. Je suppose que si tu as été choisit c'est que tu étais le plus qualifié…

D- Sûrement.

Un homme de forte corpulence s'approcha de la table, l'œil vitreux.

…- Kaëlin je te retrouve enfin ! Tu vas payer pour tes crimes !

La jeune fille se leva, ses yeux tournés vers l'homme ; le dévisageant haineusement.

K- Peuh ! Affrontes moi dans l'arène si tu l'oses Dune !

…- Pas moi mais trois de mes hommes… si tu les tue tu sera libre. Mais sinon…

Kaëlin s'écarta de quelques pas de la table, prête à combattre, mais deux demi-ogres sans doute au service de celui-ci, la poussèrent violement dans l'arène sans qu'elle ait pu réagir.

K- Tu es un traître Dune ! J'affronterais tes hommes et je t'étriperais ensuite.

L'homme rigola, visiblement indifférent à la menace et même plutôt amusé par la réponse de la demi-elfe.

…- Que le duel commence !

Daeris se tourna avec amusement et une certaine curiosité vers le centre de la pièce. Il allait pouvoir vérifier si le niveau de cette assassin était aussi bas qu'il le pensait.

Elle se mit tout d'abord dans une position de garde qui était inconnue au drow ; laissant son katana dans son fourreau et se préparant à combattre ses trois adversaires à mains nues. Elle avait mit ses bras perpendiculairement à son corps ; les paumes vers le haut, dévisageant ses adversaires avec mépris, semblant attendre qu'ils fassent le premier pas.

Les trois demi-orques rirent sardoniquement avant de se précipiter sur elle, leur massue brandie en avant. Kaëlin évita les coups avec souplesse avant de contre-attaquer de ses poings et de ses pieds ; ses mouvements formant une sorte de danse martiale.

Le drow s'étonna des réflexes de la roublarde. Elle virevoltait entres ses ennemis, provoquant de sévères dégâts sur les créatures trop lentes pour les éviter. L'une d'elles était déjà au sol la nuque brisée ; alors que l'un des deux restant avait un bras cassé. Kaëlin n'avait encore reçu que peu de dommages graves, mais elle savait qu'un seul coup de ses créatures massives pouvait l'assommer.

Elle s'aidait parfois de sa lame avant de le rengainer rapidement ; ses assauts ressemblant étrangement au style de combat des moines guerriers.

Daeris sourit devant le tableau de la jeune fille en sueur ; sa position de garde mettant ses formes agréablement en valeur. Cette gamine n'était de plus pas aussi incapable qu'il le pensait au premier abord ; même si ses coups manquaient de précision et de force. Elle s'épuisait dans un combat qui durait trop longtemps à son goût et le drow commençait à trouver le temps long, même si les acrobaties de la demi-elfe ne manquaient pas d'intérêt.

La valse mortelle exécutée par Kaëlin prit pourtant fin prématurément et pour la déception des spectateurs venus s'amasser autour de l'arène. Alors que la roublarde venait de décapiter l'un de ses adversaires d'un coup de sabre mieux ajusté que les autres, la dernière créature s'était jetée sur elle de toute se force ; s'empalant d'elle-même par sa stupidité.

La roublarde était épuisée, couverte d'un sang mêlant le sien à celui de ses adversaires ; mais bel et bien victorieuse. Dune, l'homme qui l'avait défié et qui était resté près de Daeris pour mieux observer la scène s'était pétrifié de peur en la voyant sortir, une lueur mortelle dans le regard. Lueur qui s'assombrit aussitôt que deux gardes du corps du même calibre que les guerriers précédents se placèrent devant Dune.

Malheureusement pour eux, Daeris commençait à s'impatienter. Il en avait marre de ce bar, était lassé de rester sur cette chaise inconfortable et quitte à partir, il préférait que ce soit avec la demi-elfe vivante. En effet, sa mort signifiait qu'il ne serait sans doute pas payé, et que donc il fallait l'aider à terminer cette histoire au plus vite. Il sortit donc ses deux épées Mirtwill et Zarkeill, tuant en quelques secondes les deux énergumènes trop stupides pour réaliser que l'attaque veniat de derrière eux. Il empoigna ensuite Dune par le col, le levant à quelques centimètres du sol en le plaquant contre le mur, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Kaëlin soupira de soulagement avant de se mettre à sourire. Sourire qui fit étrangement serrer le cœur du drow : Mais que lui arrivait-il !?

Pendant ce temps la jeune fille s'était rapprochée de Dune ; faisant glisser sa lame contre la gorge de l'homme avec sadisme.

K- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai promis tout à l'heure Dune ? Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer je vais enfin avoir ma vengeance. L'heure de ta mort a bel et bien sonnée.

Et sur cette dernière parole, elle planta son sabre en travers de la gorge de son ennemi, provoquant un bruit de succion ainsi qu'un torrent de sang. Le défunt s'écroula à terre dans une flaque carmine alors que son assassin rengainait son arme sans remords.

Daeris dissuada du regard le patron du bar de dire quoi que ce soit et ils purent enfin sortir à l'air libre ; la jeune fille ne tenant plus qu'à peine sur ses jambes.

D- T'es sur que tu ne vas pas mourir ? Parce que sinon je t'achève et je ne fais pas la mission hein ! J'ai pas envie de te retrouver morte et de pas être payé moi !

Kaëlin le regarda d'un regard noir, rendu peu convaincant par la grimace de douleur qui lui succéda immédiatement.

K- Mais nan je ne vais pas crever ! T'es un vrai nain toi !

D- Ne m'insulte pas s'il te plaît. Tu ne sais pas qu'il est déconseiller de traiter un elfe noir de nain ?!

K- Nan et je m'en fiche. C'est toi qui m'as défoncé l'épaule tout à l'heure et…

La demi-elfe s'interrompit, tombant à genoux sur le sol en crachant une gerbe de sang sous le regard peu investit de Daeris.

D- Mouais, t'es pas très convaincante. Bon je suppose que t'as un endroit où aller…

La jeune assassin leva les yeux vers le drow, son visage déformé par la douleur.

K- Oui.

Elle se releva lentement ; montrant un chemin du doigt.

K- C'est par là ; ce n'est pas très loin, suis moi.

Daeris grimaça par habitude ; n'appréciant guère que la demi-elfe utilise l'impératif.

Celle-ci fit comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea à travers un dédale de rues sombres et d'escaliers vermoulus pour finir par atteindre une petite maison d'où l'on pouvait voir l'ensemble des bas quartiers grouillants en contrebas. Daeris la rejoignit finalement.

K- Voilà c'est ici chez moi !

Kaëlin poussa un amas de caisses et de tonneaux ; faisant apparaître une petite porte.

La roublarde ouvrit la porte dans un grincement après avoir inséré une grosse clef dans la serrure brunie par la rouille ; puis libéra l'entrée pour permettre au drow de passer.

D- Arf, quel palais… et c'est là dedans que tu vis !?

L'habitation était composée de deux pièces : la plus grande meublée d'un lit, d'un coffre, d'une table et de chaises, de quelques étagères recouvertes de bouteilles et de boîtes diverses, ainsi que d'une espèce de cheminée ; et l'autre bien plus petite séparée par un rideau, renfermant une large bassine, un grand tonneau remplis d'eau et de plusieurs autres étagères avec les vêtements de la jeune fille et le reste de ses réserves alimentaires.

K- Grrr ! Ne te moque pas de ma magnifique demeure ! Je…

Elle s'interrompit alors livide, un bras serré sur ses côtes.

D- Tu ferais mieux de te soigner au lieu de parler.

Au vu de son expérience, Daeris se doutait qu'elle avait au moins une côte et l'épaule cassées. Hors, si ses blessures ouvertes s'infectaient, ce n'était pas sa faible constitution qui lui permettrait de survivre. Et il avait vraiment besoin de cet argent…

Il s'assit sur une chaise, laissant la jeune fille laver ses plaies. Les gémissements de douleurs étouffés que la jeune fille laisser échapper de temps à autres lui rappelaient avec plaisir les tortures qu'il pratiquait dans sa somptueuse citée : Menzoberranzan. Sa ville natale et l'Ombre-Terre lui manquaient un peu…

Laissant le drow à ses rêveries, Kaëlin ressortit de derrière le rideau, les cheveux encore humides, portant un simple pantalon noir et ayant recouvert sa poitrine d'épaisses bandes de lin. Son ventre nu était coloré par un énorme hématome violacé semblable à celui qui ornait son épaule et plusieurs coupures rompaient la finesse de traits de son visage. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit mollement ; ne se tenant encore dressée qu'avec les quelques forces qui lui restaient.

Daeris sortit de sa torpeur et releva la tête ; faisant un rapide tour d'horizon des blessures de la demi-elfe.

K- Beuuuh, je suis dans un sale état…

D- Flippes pas ptite roublarde, t'es pas en train de mourir !

Kaëlin s'affala sur le lit, sa tête tombant sur son oreiller ; les yeux fermés.

D- Euh la demi-elfe !?... Eh oh… Kaëlin ?!

Il s'approcha vivement de la jeune fille, constatant avec soulagement qu'elle n'était qu'endormie. L'elfe noir maugréa quelques minutes sur la faiblesse des hybrides elfiques et des créatures de la surface, avant de sortir ; courant vers sa mission…


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Kirin-Tenshi, roublarde, ficeuse et incapable de faire quelque chose d'autre

Auteur : Kirin-Tenshi / Lady Zalia, roublarde, ficeuse et tant d'autres…

Type : Univers de Donjons et Dragons (le jeu de rôle), Humour et plus si affinité.

Disclaimers : Pour mes fans et les non néophytes de D&D, il me faut vous fournir quelques infos quant à la nature des persos. Tous les personnages sont issus de ma création propre (enfin presque... surtout quand je suis maîtresse de mon cerveau )

-Daeris : C'est un drow (elfe noir vivant habituellement sous terre) qui ne fait guère le bien et n'aime pas les habitants de la surface.

-Kaëlin : C'est une roublarde sans grands talents (voleuse) venant tout juste de se voir promue assassine. Elle n'est pas extrêmement douée mais que son caractère imprévisible l'aide souvent à se sortir de situations catastrophiques.

Bla bla habituel, reviews sont les bienvenues et toujours répondues !

Les phrases entre sont des pensées.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Pénétrer dans l'immense bâtiment qui protégeait sa cible ne posa guère de problèmes au drow. Il était passé maître dans l'art de tuer silencieusement et même sa renommée dépassait les murs de Menzoberranzan. Il sourit devant le manque d'attention des gardes, atteignant rapidement la pièce où dormait sa future victime.

Il réussit à forcer la serrure sans bruit, s'immisçant dans la chambre. L'appartement était assez richement décoré, meublé d'un bureau massif et aux murs étaient recouverts de livres. Le lit qui occupait un des coins de la pièce était utilisé par un gros homme, dormant dans un silence absolu. Daeris s'approcha toujours aussi discrètement ; jonglant avec une dague : vraiment trop facile !

C'est alors qu'un objet attira son attention : c'était un coffre grossièrement dissimulé dans le mur. Il planta négligemment sa dague dans la gorge de l'homme, le tuant sur le coup avant de s'approcher avec curiosité de ce qui devait renfermer une bonne fortune. Avec un peu de chance son contenu lui permettrait d'arrondir sa récompense pour cet assassina ennuyeux. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de l'objet en question, il se mordit la lèvre : il n'était pas voleur et même si sa résistance naturelle à la magie le protégerait en cas de piège magique, il ne pouvait les détecter et encore moins les désamorcer. Il songea un instant à traîner la roublarde jusqu'ici afin de la faire faire le travail avant de chasser cette idée ridicule de sa tête et de retourner à son observation. Un homme d'affaire aussi influent que lui devait sûrement avoir fait protégé sa fortune avec plusieurs sorts, or la moindre alarme ruinerait sa mission. Daeris réfléchit : la tentation de l'or le titillait sérieusement mais il fallait trouver un moyen sur de s'en emparer. La pièce n'avait qu'une seule issue, les deux fenêtres donnant sur un vide bien trop important pour pouvoir les emprunter en cas de fuite. La porte n'était pas gardée, seul deux gardes passants une fois par heure pour vérifier. Pour finir il avait encore largement le temps avant le lever du jour.

Il étudia la serrure avec minutie : elle était relativement complexe et le trou pour une hypothétique clef avait une forme totalement inconnue. Il s'approcha du cadavre de sa victime, espérant trouver la clef du coffre, mais arrivé à quelques centimètres, il arrêta son geste. Le corps, sans doute sous l'effet d'une protection magique post-mortem, se désagrégeait à vu d'œil ; les membres pourrissant en dégageant un gaz jaunâtre qui semblait s'attaquer aux meubles alentours. Daeris recula : ça semblait mal partit pour le coffre. Il avisa le bureau peu convaincu, fouillant les tiroirs tout en gardant une distance respectable avec le halo gazeux qui s'étendait rapidement. Il n'y trouva que d'épaisses liasses de parchemins ainsi que trois bourses de cuir remplies au pesé d'une centaine de pièces chacune. Il enfourna les escarcelles dans son sac à moitié satisfait ; se tournant vers la porte avec regret : Il n'était plus temps de penser au coffre à présent mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Il entrouvrit la porte afin de vérifier si la voie était libre avant de se glisser avec souplesse entre les deux battants, les refermant en silence après son passage. Il se figea alors, sentant une présence magique derrière lui : Comme ne l'avait-il pas perçue auparavant ! C'était un mage elfe qui avait réussi à dissimuler sa présence à Daeris jusqu'alors, mais qui se tenait à présent en position de combat, un bâton finement travaillé à la main. Le drow pouvait distinguer différents boucliers scintillants autour de l'elfe.

Il se mit en position de combat, les mains sur les gardes de ses deux épées.

D- Elg'caruk darthiir ! (Chien d'elfe !)

Le mage souri calmement, commençant son incantation.

Daeris sortit Eirtwill et Zarkeill, faisant briller ses lames à la lueur des flammes qui éclairaient le couloir. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps l'apparition du portail démoniaque, un Balor en sortant, ses yeux jaunes pointés vers l'elfe noir.

Le drow avait déjà affronté nombre de démons en Ombre-Terre et ce n'était pas celui-ci qui allait lui faire peur. Il s'inquiétait plutôt du fait que le reste de la garde puisse arriver. Un démon et un mage était une chose ; rajoutez à cela une vingtaine d'hommes et c'en était une autre.

Il commença à tourner autour du démon, évitant ses coups tout en cherchant à porter les siens. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques échanges que Daeris remarqua le poisson qui suintait des griffes du démon : il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur !

Il maudit le mage elfe en portant un coup au démon : La douleur semblait augmenter l'ardeur du Balor et ses coups complètements aléatoires devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à prévoir, et donc à éviter.

Alors que le drow allait porter son coup fatal, une violente brûlure se fit ressentir au niveau de son épaule : le Balor n'avait certes réussi qu'à lui infliger une égratignure, mais le poison du démon se mêlait à présent à son sang !

La massive créature s'écroula à terre ; achevée par le dernier coup de Daeris. Celui-ci se redressa alors, avançant vers le mage une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

D- Darthiir rath'arg, tu vas mourir ! Elfe couard, tu vas mourir

Alors qu'il se précipitait vers l'elfe, le drow se sentit étrangement lourd ; fatiguée… faible ! Ce poison était si rapide à faire effet !?

Son adversaire sourit : Notre maître désirait que tu restes en vie pour pouvoir t'interroger. Il est prévu que ta résistance naturelle te permettrait de survivre au poison mais cela ne t'empêchera pas de perdre connaissance ! Daeris fronça les sourcils : Un piège ?! Cela expliquerait la facilité qu'il avait eu à pénétrer dans le bâtiment, mais comment et surtout pourquoi !

Il se secoua mentalement : Le mago allait morfler.

L'elfe noir se concentra quelques secondes, faisant appel aux pouvoirs ancestraux de sa famille avant de se précipiter sur son ennemi abasourdit, Eirtwill et Zarkeill fendant l'air.

Les deux lames magiques ignorèrent les boucliers du lanceur de sorts, tranchant la chair comme du parchemin. L'elfe hurla de concert avec Daeris, l'un de rage et l'autre de douleur, alors que son sang se déversait sur le sol en une fontaine carmine.

Daeris brandit ses deux épées, une nouvelle fois victorieuses avant de se précipiter vers la sortie : il fallait absolument qu'il sorte avant de perdre conscience…

L'adrénaline due aux combats contre les différentes patrouilles de gardes lui permirent de tenir un certain temps ; mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques couloirs de la sortie, il s'effondra sur le sol. Dans une demi-inconscience il se sentit transporter, sans doute dans un cachot, et des chaînes s'enrouler autour de ses poignets. Il resta ainsi dans un demi-sommeil, attendant que le poison se dissipe…

Maison de Kaëlin, deux jours plus tard :

La roublarde allait bien mieux. Une simple visite au sanctuaire le plus proche lui avait permit de soigner la majeure partie de ses blessures, ce qui lui avait permit dès que l'annonce de la mort de la cible fut répandue, de se rendre à sa guilde.

Là elle avait été plutôt mal reçue : la nouvelle de son altercation avec l'esclavagiste Dune s'était rependue et on lui avait reproché son manque de discrétion. Le chef de sa guilde avait même refusé de lui donner l'argent destiné au drow sous prétexte qu'il s'était fait tué en ressortant du théâtre de sa mission. Kaëlin préférant ne courir aucun danger avait vérifié l'information et, n'ayant eu aucune preuve de la mort de l'elfe noir, avait prit de nombreux risques pour se procurer une somme égale à remettre à Daeris lorsqu'il viendrait la quérir. Elle se doutait que le drow n'aurait pas apprécié de se retrouver sans argent et se serait sans doute vengé sur elle. Malheureusement pour elle, les informations sur son exploit ayant été transmis à son chef, elle fut cordialement virée de sa guilde et passée à tabac, se retrouvant alors sans protection, sans infos et sans surtout revenus.

La jeune demi-elfe fit pour l'énième fois le tour de sa chambre : décidément quelque chose clochait, cela faisait longtemps que le drow aurait dû la contacter et au lieu de cela elle n'avait pas eu le moindre signe de vie… pourtant un elfe noir en ville ne restait jamais bien longtemps inaperçu : mais que faisait-il donc ?

Elle ouvrit sa malle d'un coup de pied : le meilleur moyen était encore d'aller vérifier par soi-même.

La roublarde connaissait pertinemment les risques qu'elle courait mais qu'importe elle avait l'habitude. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa place au sein de la guilde, elle était restée inactive et un peu d'action lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il lui restait trois heures avant la tombée de la nuit, elle avait encore donc largement le temps.

Au bout d'une heure, elle était habillée : ses vêtements moulants dissimulaient bon nombre de poches, de dagues et d'anneaux alors que les sacoches qui pendaient à sa ceinture renfermaient tout ce dont pouvait rêver un voleur : outils de crochetage, de désamorçage ainsi que différentes potions de rapidité et de dextérité.

Ainsi accoutrée, elle pourrait arpenter les lieux sans se faire repérer, sa cape magique la dissimulant en cas d'immobilité. Elle savait utiliser ses talents et autres capacités spécifiques à sa classe dans le plus parfait silence, ce qui contrastait avec son manque d'habilité en dehors des missions et des combats.

Kaëlin s'infiltra sans problèmes sur le théâtre de sa mission, parvenant finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherches assidues, à retrouver l'elfe noir en suivant l'un des gardes : il était au fin fond de l'un des cachots de la demeure, pieds et poings enchaînés au mur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle prit conscience de son état : outre les chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier, son visage et son torse mis à nu étaient striés par de nombreuses blessures dont la demi-elfe ne voulait même pas connaître la provenance. Malgré cela, il semblait plutôt en forme, lui lançant comme un son habitude, son regard mi-méprisant, son précieux équipement ne reposant qu'à quelques mètres.

D- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? C'est pas un endroit pour les apprenties voleuses !

L'adolescente sortit ses outils, entamant les serrures des liens qui retenaient son compagnon irascible.

K- Ca se voit pas ?! Et puis d'abord si t'es pas content je peux aussi te laisser ici, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ressortir…

(Le drow resta silencieux)

K- … et puis t'es tout défoncé, ou du moins t'en a l'air, tu pourras sortir d'ici entier ?

D- Arf qu'est ce que tu crois, comme si leurs pitoyables tortures pouvaient me faire quelque chose. Même ma sœur frappait plus fort !

La jeune fille resta quelques secondes interloquée avant de dégager la première menotte

K- J'oubliais que les elfes noirs étaient tous sadomasochistes…

Daeris se retint de l'étrangler de sa main libre pour l'affront qu'elle venait de dire… il pourrait toujours le faire plus tard, et pour l'instant elle lui était encore utile.

D- Pfff, t'es trop longue ! Passe-moi mes épées !

La roublarde s'exécuta en bougonnant, rangeant rapidement ses outils. Le drow démit les chaînes en un instant grâce à ses lames magiques avant de récupérer le reste de son équipement sans même un regard pour Kaëlin.

D- Enfin ! Bon grouilles toi la voleuse, je tiens pas à rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit !

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel : elle ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements effusifs, mais quand même… Elle lui emboîta pourtant le pas, rabattant avec mauvaise humeur sa cape sur son visage.

Au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua le comportement plutôt inhabituel du drow : il semblait éviter les patrouilles, comme s'il redoutait un piège.

D- T'as intérêt de ne pas nous faire repérer, je tiens pas à retomber dans ses geôles pourries. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, je prendrais le temps de te tuer de mes mains.

La demi-elfe le regarda de son regard le plus noir, ce qui ne paru guère impressionner l'elfe noir.

K- Je suis entraînée pour ne pas me faire repérer, il n'y à aucun risque sinon de ta part.

Alors qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à atteindre la sortie, ils entendirent une patrouille arrivant bruyamment à l'entrée du couloir : ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'échapper et l'affrontement serait inévitable.  
La jeune fille avisa pourtant une légère excavation qui formait une sorte de petite cachette dans le mur : elle n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Elle entraîna l'elfe noir contre elle, le plaquant contre le mur avant de les recouvrir de sa cape, lui faisant signe de garder l'immobilité la plus parfaite possible.

Daeris fit le vide dans son esprit alors que la jeune demi-elfe pressait son corps contre le sien, la roublarde fermant les yeux et retenant sa respiration alors que les gardes passaient. Le drow s'autorisa à souffler une fois hors de danger et la voleuse ayant repris une distance respectable. Ils finirent enfin par atteindre la sortie, courant à travers la nuit pour rejoindre la demeure de la cambrioleuse. Arrivés dans sa modeste maison, Kaëlin sortit la lourde bourse de cuir, la présentant au drow avec un sourire.

K- J'ai été renvoyé de ma guilde pour avoir cet argent. Toutes les pièces y sont, tu peux compter. Maintenant tu as dit toi-même que tu partirais dès que tu aurais l'argent, maintenant je ne te devrais plus rien.

Elle lui tendit la bourse tout en gardant une certaine distance de sécurité, comme si elle hésitait encore à léguer tout cet argent qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à récolter. Finalement et juste avant que le drow prennent la bourse de ses mains, elle la retira précipitamment, reculant de quelques pas.

K- Avant de te donner la bourse, je voudrais juste un mot : « Merci ». Après ce que j'ai fais pour toi tu pourrais au moins la certitude que tu ne me tues pas dès que tu auras la bourse !

Le drow se renfrogna immédiatement : Comme si cette demi-elfe pouvait lui faire la morale, elle ne devait pas beaucoup tenir à la vie. Il fut sur elle en un mouvement, la plaquant violement contre le mur d'une main, avant de lui prendre la bourse de l'autre.

D- Tu crois franchement pouvoir faire ça avec moi !

La jeune fille gémit sous la pression de l'elfe noir, essayant vainement de se dégager.

Daeris aimait sentir sa propre supériorité sur sa victime, cette impression de puissance qui lui disait que la voleuse était à sa merci... Il resserra quelques secondes son emprise, comme pour appuyer ses dires, avant de la laisser tomber sans plus d'attentions. Il avait, pendant un instant, admiré la demi-elfe, il avait qualifié « d'attirante » dans son esprit la jeune fille, alors qu'elle était en son pouvoir, entièrement livrée à lui !

C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il l'avait brusquement lâché et qu'il avait commencé à se diriger vers la sortie. Pourtant il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte, vaincu par sa curiosité.

D- Je voudrais savoir une chose avant de partir : pourquoi as-tu pris autant de risques pour moi ? Tu t'es fait renvoyer de ta guilde pour récupérer l'argent qui m'était dû et tu t'es retrouvée brutalement sans protection pour venir me libérer. Pourquoi, dis-le-moi. Ce n'est tout de même pas par peur pour moi !

La roublarde se releva, un regard assassin braqué sur son interlocuteur.

K- je n'ai peur de personne, mais je considérais que je te devais quelque chose pour avoir tué les gardes en prison et puis après au bar. J'ai peut-être fait une erreur mais je suis vivante, nan ? De toute façon ça m'apprendra bien d'être loyale. Pourtant je t'assure que ce n'est pas mon habitude.

Daeris se retourna : Tes faibles talents pourraient peut-être m'êtres utiles au bout du compte… ça te dirait de gagner un peu d'argent ?

L'intéressé sourit ; il ne lui en fallait pas plus : ce n'était pas pour rien que les assassinats et les vols en tous genres étaient sa spécialité.

K- Ca m'intéresse : exposez donc, seigneur drow.

Daeris souffla : elle semblait enfin avoir compris le respect, ça l'aurait ennuyé d'avoir à la remettre à sa place à chaque fois.

D- Bien, quelqu'un a essayé de m'attirer dans un piège et j'étais attendu dans la demeure de la cible, cette personne voulait que je sois à cet endroit à ce moment… Sais-tu qui est l'instigateur de cette mission ?

K- Je crois me souvenir d'un nom sur l'ordre… attend quelques secondes le temps que je le retrouve.

Elle se leva et alla farfouiller dans une grosse male, sortant diverses liasses de parchemins. Au bout d'un temps qui failli faire perdre sa patience à l'elfe noir, elle ressortit de son débarra, un rouleau à la main et le sourie aux lèvres.  
D- Arf, enfin !

K- L'ordre a été donné par un notable elfique, il a sûrement voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il savait que tu arriverais à éliminer la cible, mais a fait en sorte que tu ne puisses plus sortir ; ainsi ses deux ennemis étaient hors jeux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il a payé cher la guilde pour te faire parvenir la missive, ainsi que pour son silence.

D- Tu as son nom ? Parce que depuis le temps je me suis fait beaucoup d'ennemis, et encore plus dans les rangs de ces sales elfes de la surface.

K- Djaïns Neeshi__Kelemlas. Il habite dans le quartier noble de la ville, même si le bâtiment où te mission se déroulait lui appartenait. Sa maison n'a jamais été la cible des voleurs, donc il a des relations nombreuses et bien placées. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient mais il n'est pas natif de la région. Certains racontent qu'il a été le seul survivant d'une ville pillée par des barbares, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur ; en tout cas il vit seul avec ses serviteurs qui dorment dans un appartement séparé et son domaine est le plus grand de la cité.

D- Ce nom me dit quelque chose, mais des familles d'elfes, j'en ai déjà massacré des centaines depuis mon premier voyage à la surface. Ce pourrait bien être un de ces imbéciles qui se pensent encore capables de se venger de moi !

K- Et alors tu veux le tuer, qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?

D- L'argent qu'il y aura là bas. Je voudrais récupérer le pactole et il y aura sûrement des pièges alors tes talents pourront trouver leur utilité…

La jeune roublarde le regarda d'un air soupçonneux : elle avait beau avoir encore peu d'expérience, elle n'était pas crédule non plus.

K- Tu partagerais le butin avec moi ?!

D- Ouai si j'estime que tu m'as été utile…

Daeris se retourna vers la prote, prêt à partir.

D- On fera le plan demain. Tu en es toujours ?

La demi elfe pencha la tête sur le côté comme si elle réfléchissait avant de répondre avec un large sourire : Je n'ai rien à faire, rien à perdre… alors oui !

Le drow quitta la mansarde sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant Kaëlin à ses pensées.

Hum, est-ce vraiment sage de faire confiance à un drow ?... Se demandait-elle en mâchonnant une tranche de pain … Du plus loin que je me souvienne, on m'a toujours dit de m'en méfier…


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Lady Zalia (anciennement Kirin-Tenshi), roublarde, ficeuse et tant d'autres…

Type : Univers de Donjons et Dragons, Humour et plus si affinité.

Disclaimers : Pour mes fans et les non néophytes du jeu de rôle Donjons & Dragons, il me faut vous fournir quelques infos quant à la nature des persos.

Tous les personnages sont issus de ma création propre (n'à moiiii !!!).

-Daeris : C'est un drow (elfe noir vivant habituellement sous terre) qui ne fait guère le bien et n'aime pas les habitants de la surface. (En bref il est méchant, il a un sale caractère, il est pédant, prétentieux, moqueur... en résumé presque tous les défauts...)

-Kaëlin : C'est une roublarde (voleuse) sans grands talents venant tout juste de se voir promue assassin. Elle n'est pas extrêmement douée et même plutôt maladroite mais que son caractère positif et son humour (un peu cynique j'en conviens) parviennent finalement toujours à la sortir de situations qui auraient pu sembler désespérées.

Les reviews sont les bienvenues et toujours répondues !

Les phrases entre * * sont des pensées.

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le drow quitta la mansarde sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant Kaëlin à ses pensées.

* Hum, est-ce vraiment sage de faire confiance à un drow ?...* Se demandait-elle en mâchonnant une tranche de pain *… Du plus loin que je me souvienne, on m'a toujours dit de m'en méfier…*

Le lendemain matin, le demi-elfe suivit à la lettre les directives du drow, se préparant rapidement avant d'aller le rejoindre à la taverne comme prévu. Elle le repéra rapidement, assit comme à son habitude tout au fond de la salle avec une choppe de bière remplie devant lui, sa capuche rabattue sur son visage jusqu'à ses yeux, juste assez pour pouvoir observer sans être remarqué.

Sans même un signe envers lui, elle alla au comptoir se commander une bolée d'hypocras avant de se diriger vers la petite table occupée par l'elfe noir.

Kaëlin s'assit comme si de rien n'était, les deux bottes posées sur la table, le contenant de sa boisson calé entre ses cuisses.

- Alors quel est ton plan ?

Daeris sourit devant l'image de la voleuse qui se présentait à lui, reprenant une gorgée du liquide ambré avant de répondre.

- Le plan c'est moi. Toi tu te contentes de me suivre en silence et tu fais exactement ce que je te dis de faire.

Commençant à connaître un peu le caractère du drow, Kaëlin hocha la tête sans faire de remarques, se préparant mentalement aux épreuves qu'elle allait affronter à la nuit tombée. Elle ne savait rien et son coéquipier n'était pour le moins pas digne d'une certitude aveugle… Mais n'était-ce pas bien cela qui l'excitait tant ?

Dans les ténèbres du crépuscule, les deux assassins se dirigeaient vers le futur théâtre de leurs actes, semblables à des ombres par leur invisibilité et par leur silence.

Daeris avait utilisé la journée à apprendre à la demi-elfe quelques rudiments du langage des signes commun, lui permettant de respecter le plus parfait mutisme. La rouquine avait retenu avec zelle l'instruction du drow, et obtempérait sans bruit à chacune de ses directives.

Le bâtiment de Djaïns NeeshiKelemlas était à l'écart de la ville, semblable par son apparence à une sorte de vaste donjon habité. Un balcon en bois entourait les étages supérieurs et on pouvait distinguer assez nettement malgré l'obscurité environnante, une sorte de patio à son sommet. Il était malheureusement tout à fait impensable de passer par le toit ou par les étages et ce fut par une petite porte sans doute réservée aux domestiques qu'ils réussirent à pénétrer dans la demeure.

La garde fut rapidement mise hors d'état de nuire et le couple mortel entama ainsi son aventure sans que quiconque ait pu donner l'alerte.

À chaque fois qu'un ennemi se présentait, Daeris entamait sa danse mortelle, ses épées magiques tranchant les âmes au nom de la déesse noire qu'il vénérait.

Après une rapide prière de remerciement à la divinité araignée, le drow se releva, autorisant une courte pause à la roublarde essoufflée par le combat.

- Arf, tu es déjà fatiguée ! Quelle faible constitution…

- Je suis une roublarde et non une barbare moi ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de foncer dans le tas mais ai plutôt été entraînée à éviter les combats.

Se retournant vers la jeune demi-elfe, le guerrier noir remarqua qu'elle saignait au niveau de la jambe.

- Et en plus tu es blessée ! Tu ne vaux vraiment rien.

Essuyant rapidement le sang qui perlait de l'entaille, Kaëlin maugréa :

- Ce n'est qu'une simple éraflure peu profonde. Je ne te ralentirais pas.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi…

Laissant quelques minutes à Kaëlin pour se remettre, Daeris sortit presque avec un émerveillement sadique une fine fiole de sous son armure murmurant rêveusement :

- *soupir* Du Mortelame… Voici ce qui fait la suprématie des drows en matière d'assassina.

- C'est du poison ?

- En effet, et je compte bien l'utiliser. Bien assez traîné. Allons-y.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence où ils n'eurent d'autres obstacles que des portes ouvertes, Kaëlin finit par rompre le silence à demi-mots.

- Mais dis-moi, ne crois-tu pas qu'ils pourraient avoir prévu que tu veuilles te venger ? Ils doivent savoir que tu t'es enfuit... Moi je ne crains pas les pièges... mais la magie, plus loin je m'en tiens et mieux je me porte.

- Trouillarde. Les mages ne sont rien sans leurs attirails magiques ! Les plus puissants des sorts sont longs à incanter. Tu ne crains rien tant que tu restes avec moi.

Comme toujours, le drow semblait particulièrement sûr de lui, et sa prétention n'avait pas même de borne que le danger qu'il représentait.

Les deux assassins continuèrent cependant leur « visite » des majestueux appartements de leur cible.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être expert pour constater combien l'opulence l'entourait. Les meubles étaient pour la plupart en bois précieux, l'or était à la vue de tous. De véritables tapisseries pendaient aux murs, éclairées par de somptueux candélabres. Dans d'autres salles, de véritables tables de banquet entourées de bancs semblaient attendre une foule de convives. Le feu des bougies et des cheminées illuminait des portraits, blasons, tentures et autres trophées. Autre part, un majestueux buffet renfermait l'argenterie... Aux yeux de la demi-elfe, c'était un véritable palais où chaque pièce renfermait un monticule de richesses. Elle aurait tant aimé tout prendre... Heureusement le drow était là pour veiller à la préserver de ses tentations.

- Ne touche à rien, ici le moindre objet peut-être ensorcelé alors ne nous fais pas prendre bêtement. Et crois-moi, tu ne tiendrais pas à avoir les mains coupées pour ton avarice.

Ravalant sa fierté et sa cleptomanie, elle se contenta de lever les mains en signe de compréhension. Après des années à cambrioler les maisons, elle connaissait les risques. Et son doigté avait beau ne pas être légendaire, elle recelait en cas de besoins d'étonnants talents d'escamotage. Elle continua cependant à suivre son compère elfe noir dans le plus parfait silence jusqu'à ce qu'une petite vitrine n'attire son attention.

Une magnifique statuette représentait un démon femelle. La sculpture, sans doute en marbre noir, recelait un souci du détail encore inconnu pour Kaëlin. Et elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du fin visage de la créature cornue. L'ensemble était haut d'une quinzaine de centimètres tout au plus, et pour une fois ce n'était pas sa valeur marchande qui l'intéressait : Elle voulait cette petite statue, pour la garder, uniquement pour pouvoir l'admirer.

Hop, sans se faire voir ni entendre du drow qui la devançait, elle fit disparaitre l'objet de ses désirs de sur son étagère. La démone rentrait parfaitement dans l'une de ses poches intérieures et la roublarde constata avec étonnement que son contact n'était pas froid comme la plupart des pierres, mais au contraire plutôt tiède.

Elle aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à cette mystérieuse statuette une fois chez elle, en attendant il s'agissait de ne pas se faire distancer.

Après une autre bonne heure de déambulations nocturnes, à dissimuler les cadavres de leurs ennemis morts, se cachant eux-mêmes parfois, ils finirent par arriver à ce qui semblait être les plus privés des appartements.

Une porte en bois rouge se dressait au bout de cet énième couloir, et les ferrures noires qui la décoraient donnaient l'impression de se mouvoir d'eux même, comme s'ils étaient doués de vie.

Ne se laissant guère impressionner par la vulgaire illusion, Kaëlin commença à crocheter la serrure sans un bruit. Daeris devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était douée au moins dans sa spécialité, car lui se serait contenté de la défoncer à grands coups d'épée. Au bout de quelques instants, un léger cliquetis retentit.

La roublarde se retourna victorieuse, ouvrant la porte tout aussi silencieusement avant de faire un pas de côté.

- Et voilà, si messire Daeris souhaite se donner la peine d'entrer...

L'elfe noir pénétra dans la pièce avec un sourire. La demi-elfe était en toute situation pleine d'ironie dans ses propos, comme si tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire la rendait heureuse. Son étrange caractère l'amusait autant que le déstabilisait.

Il recentra son attention sur le contenu de la pièce : une sorte de petit salon avec diverses bibliothèques, des accessoires de magie, d'autres bibelots de valeur et un peu plus loin un coffre. Mais le plus important était sans aucun doute la chambre attenante dans laquelle devait dormir sa prochaine victime.

Une fois sa complice rentrée, Daeris ferma soigneusement la porte, sortant son kriss et son mortelame.

- Et bien je vais enfin pouvoir me venger pour cet affront subis ! Me tendre un piège de cette manière équivaut bien à une tentative de suicide... Seigneur Djaïns NeeshiKelemlas. Vous allez souffrir lentement. Et après cela, à nous ses richesses. Ouvres-moi cette porte la demi-elfe !

Sans une remarque, Kaëlin se prépara à vérifier la modeste porte qui se présentait à elle. Elle avait l'air somme toute banale, en bois vernis, sans la moindre fioriture.

Mais à peine eut-elle effleuré la poignée, que le panneau de bois tourna violement sur ses gonds, la projetant contre le mur d'en face.

Le drow fit un bond en arrière, avisant l'elfe qui s'était posté devant sa porte.

- Arf toi ! J'aurais du t'achever la dernière fois, je ne pensais pas que tu serais sortit ! J'ai mésestimé ta pathétique magie mais je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur !

- Trop tard maudit drow ! Je vais te faire souffrir pour tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer. Et je vais commencer par tuer ta précieuse comparse tout comme tu as assassiné ma femme sous mes yeux !!

- Pff, elle précieuse ! Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tue-la si tu veux, et même torture-là si ça peut faire plaisir, elle n'est rien pour moi ! Je m'en fiche royalement... tu devrais pourtant me connaître depuis le temps !

Le mage elfe eut une seconde d'arrêt, se tournant vers la roublarde solidement encadrée par deux golems qui venaient de se matérialiser derrière elle.

- Hum... Et bien soit, je vais tout de même la tuer, après tout tu pourrais me mentir...

La demi-elfe remua faiblement, jeta un regard désespéré à son futur meurtrier.

- Hey mais non ! Je n'y suis pour rien dans votre histoire moi ! Je ne suis qu'une modeste voleuse, je n'ai rien demandé à personne !!

Djaïns NeeshiKelemlas ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se concentrant l'espace de quelques secondes alors qu'une boule d'énergie apparaissait au sommet de son bâton.

Puis ce fut le choc, en plein cœur. Une vague d'énergie pure percuta le corps de Kaëlin en un craquement, projetant une gerbe de sang devant elle. La jeune demi-elfe s'écroula à terre, sonnée... avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours vivante. Elle ressentait une douleur atroce au niveau du cœur, et cependant elle respirait toujours. Kaëlin se retourna sur le dos, portant sa main là où était la plaie. La statuette qu'elle avait volée s'était trouvée sur la trajectoire du rayon et l'impact l'avait brisée en mille morceaux.

L'elfe hurla, sans doute en voyant les débris qui dépassaient du trou sur sa chemise.

- Hérétique ! Comment as-tu pu ! Cette statuette avait une valeur inestimable ! Je vais te fracasser, stupide créature !

Kaëlin ne voyait presque rien, sa vision rendue entièrement floue sous le coup de la souffrance. Elle se replia sur elle-même, vomissant du sang. Elle avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose de froid essayait de rentrer en elle. Cette chose de glacée s'infiltrait dans son organisme à travers la blessure...

La demi-elfe hurla avant de perdre connaissance... et de tomber dans une sorte de rêve.

_« Je suis en toi à présent... Je te protègerais petite sœur... »_

Elle voyait toujours la pièce, les deux golems qui essayaient à présent de s'emparer de Daeris, et le mage elfe Djaïns NeeshiKelemlas armé de son bâton. Plus personne ne semblait faire attention à elle.

Et puis... sa vision avait changé, comme si un voile rouge recouvrait ses yeux.

Etait-elle morte ? Non, elle entendait toujours son cœur battre... Mais elle se sentait tellement faible ! Si faible qu'elle n'était plus capable de bouger un membre... Et pourtant elle se leva.

Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait décidé... elle ne contrôlait plus son corps !!! Comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de ses membres et qu'elle-même était trop faible pour l'en empêcher !

Elle aurait voulu hurler mais même sa voix ne lui obéissait plus. Kaëlin ne pouvait plus qu'assister passive, aux mouvements de cette « chose » en elle qui semblait observer son corps.

Parallèlement, Daeris et son adversaire s'étaient tournés vers elle, manifestement stupéfaits de la voir à nouveau debout.

D- Par Lolth mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Le mage ferma les yeux un instant, semblant comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Malheur ! Le demon... le démon que renfermait la statue... En la brisant, je l'ai libéré. Elle a du prendre possession du corps de ta complice...

Semblant oublier leur querelle mortelle, les deux ennemis se retournèrent face à elle.

Kaëlin pour sa part, paniquait complètement. Un démon en elle ? Mais qu'allait-elle devenir ! Et Daeris et Djaïns NeeshiKelemlas semblaient bien décidés à la tuer... elle ne voulait pas mourir !

Alors qu'elle essayait de se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir, une voix à ses côtés la stoppa net. C'était cette même voix qui avait retentit tout à l'heure, une voix surnaturelle et en même temps si froide.

- Calmes-toi petite sœur, je ne laisserais plus personne te faire de mal. Je suis à tes côtés à présent. Pour l'éternité je prendrais soin de toi. Laisses-toi faire, je vais tuer ceux qui veulent nous séparer. Ne t'inquiètes pas je te rendrais ton corps après. Je ne peux pas encore le contrôler bien longtemps... laisse moi prendre ta force.

Un peu calmée, la demi-elfe se décontracta, ne sachant cependant que répondre.

- Euh d'accord... Moi je m'appelle Kaëlin et toi ?

La voix reprit :

- Je sais qui tu es, je sais tout de toi petite sœur. Moi je suis Tenarah et je suis une démone. Tu as entendu mon appel tout à l'heure et grâce à toi je suis libre. Tu ne seras plus jamais malheureuse, je te le promets.

La roublarde avait envie de faire confiance à Tenarah. Quelque part, n'est-ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité ? Que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle ?

- Prends mon énergie grande sœur. Prends-là, je te fais confiance... Mais s'il te plait, ne tue pas le drow. Il ne me fera pas de mal s'il sait que je ne représente pas un danger pour lui.

- Ce Daeris... Il te plait n'est-ce pas ? J'admets qu'il a du charisme. C'est un être des ténèbres comme moi. Je l'épargnerais donc pour toi, ne crains rien.

Tout d'un coup, tout alla très vite. Alors que le mage était arrivé à sa hauteur, Kaëlin sentit ses maigres forces se faire aspirer alors que son corps commandé par Tenarah, fondait sur sa proie.

La demi-elfe se vit soulever le mage par le col, serrant sa gorge alors que son visage bleuissait à vue d'œil.

Djaïns NeeshiKelemlas se débattit un moment, gémissant tout en tentant d'atteindre le visage de son agresseur de son bâton. Mais Tenarach ne lui en laissa pas le temps, envoyant sa victime dans le mur avant de lui arracher sa précieuse arme des mains et de le lui planter en pleine poitrine.

Daeris lui, en avait profité pour mettre en pièce les deux golems à grands coups d'épée ; Eirtwill et Zarkeill semblant ne rencontrer aucune résistance face aux corps de matérite magique.

Le sang du mage s'écoula sinistrement sur le sol, tâchant le tapis de sa couleur carmine alors que les morceaux brisés de ses deux golems tombaient en poussière, soudainement privés de la magie qui les animait.

Mais l'elfe noir se s'était pas mis au repos, bien au contraire. Il était resté face à Tenarah, ses deux lames en garde, prêt à frapper.

- Je sais comment détruire les démons, tu ne m'impressionnes pas !

- Du calme prince Daeris, je ne te veux aucun mal. Ce mage m'avait emprisonné et je voulais m'en venger. D'ailleurs c'était aussi ton cas n'est-ce pas. Il ne causera plus de tord à personne ainsi. Je redonnerais bientôt le contrôle de son corps à la petite Kaëlin, mais je te préviens, au moindre signe de ta part montrant que tu lui veux du mal, je n'hésiterais pas à t'éliminer. Elle m'a demandé expressément de t'épargner ne l'oublies pas...

Le drow pinça les lèvres avec un regard mauvais.

- Personne ne me donne d'ordre ! Et d'ailleurs qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ? Un démon dans le corps d'une roublarde demi-elfe, j'aurais vraiment tout vu ! Enfin je ne vois pas bien ce qui m'empêcherait de te tuer...

Tenarah eut un sourire machiavélique. Avec une rapidité surprenante elle désarma Daeris avant de le plaquer contre le mur, son corps collé au sien.

- Ce qui t'en empêcherait ? Réfléchis, tu ne gagnerais rien en essayant de me tuer. Moi en revanche j'ai beaucoup à t'offrir. Tu es un être... intéressant. Prends bien soin de ma petite sœur... et à bientôt.

Et tout aussi subrepticement qu'elle était apparue, la démone quitta le corps de Kaëlin.

Celle-ci tomba inconsciente dans les bras du drow et celui-ci pu constater que la blessure sur sa poitrine avait disparue. Le tissu déchiré de son vêtements laissait voir une gorge lisse et pâle. Un corps mince et athlétique, plutôt léger.

Daeris soupira. Après tout la roublarde lui était plutôt sympathique et c'était tout de même aussi grâce à elle que cette mission avait été un succès.

C'est ainsi qu'il quitta la demeure de son ennemi, portant sa complice inanimée sur son dos, un coffre remplis d'or sous le bras, et sa sacoche fourrée d'objets de valeur, magiques ou non, accrochée contre son torse. Il avait prit tout ce qu'il avait pu emporter, ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre la mansarde de Kaëlin, ce qu'il fit sans tarder, profitant du couvert offert par les ténèbres extérieures.


End file.
